


Platinum Sapphire and White Silver

by VampirePaladin



Category: Legend of Dragoon
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meru and Miranda are on a mission together in the forests of Mille Seseau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platinum Sapphire and White Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawningStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/gifts).



> This kinda ended up going off on its own little tangent. I hope you enjoy it.

“Ouchies,” Meru said.

She looked at the monster that had just attacked her. Her normally cheerful red eyes were locked on it. One small hand lifted up the large hammer. She raised it high and then let gravity bring it down, leading into a series of blows and kicks that looked like some sort of dance routine. Only this routine was for a certain someone, a monster that had slashes her across the stomach. When it was over the monster was nothing but a mass of flesh and blood on the cold ground.

She let the head of her hammer rest on the ground, using it to support her weight before she sat down on a rock. Meru looked down at her injury. It was deep. She pressed one hand against her side, slowing the bleeding.

“There you are, Meru,” said the voice of another female. “You need to stop running ahead.”

Miranda, the one that had spoken, approached Meru. She held out the White-Silver Dragoon Spirit. It glowed with a gentle, loving light as it knit together Meru’s severed flesh.

“Sorry,” Meru said with a grin.

The wound was gone. Miranda put the stone away as the glow subsided. She crossed her arms as she looked down at the Wingly girl. “I don’t think you are sincere.” The corner of her lips came up just a touch, enough that Meru knew she wasn’t as angry as she was acting.

Meru jumped off her stone and gave a graceful spin, arms outstretched. “That feels better. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

The two continued down the path, walking side by side. When a monster reared its head it would be greeted with a hail of arrows. As the arrows flew Meru would be running and would follow it up with a hammer blow that would finish them off. If they were still alive after that then it only took a quick burst of Dragoon power to take them down.

Fat snowflakes began to dance down from the heavens. The scenery soon had a layer of frosted highlights. Neither woman paid any attention to the cold or the snow. This was normal weather for Mille Sesau.

“It is getting dark. We should start looking for a place to camp,” Miranda said.

“I’ll go up to try and see if there is anything good.” The glowing wings of light appeared on Meru’s back. She hovered just off the ground and then shot up into the sky, accompanied by the characteristic hum of Wingly magic. It was not long at all before she came zooming back down. “About a mile to the east is a sheltered clearing.”

“Well, beggars can’t be choosers.”

It took them half of an hour to reach the clearing on foot. They probably could have flown if they had really needed to, but it was better to save their strength for later. Without a word they began to set up their camp. The time spent traveling with Dart and the others made this almost second nature. They did not light a fire. Smoke would hang in the sky, it would draw eyes to them and would risk them being found before they were ready. 

The two women slept close together for warmth. Some might have found it hard to sleep on the hard ground with just their warm sleeping bags. These two had learnt to take the chance to rest when they could and quickly fell into a light sleep, but never so deep that they would have to worry about being snuck up on. They rested through the long night and work up before dawn.

They reached their destination in the early morning. It had taken some work in finding it, but the two were relentless. 

The wooden walls of the fortress were closely boxed in by trees, making typical siege weapons impossible. On the other side of the walls they could hear the bandits. Some were still asleep, others were up and already becoming rowdy, and some were professionally silent. 

The two stayed far away from the main entrance and instead circled far around to the back. The layer of snow made it easier to move silently even if it did leave footprints behind. They stopped when they were in the most discrete spot, with the most tree coverage and the least noise coming from inside the fort.

The two look at each other. Meru made a gesture with one hand, an up , forward, and down movement like she was describing a hill. Miranda nodded and took the hand that Meru held out. The hum of magic and the light of wings, they were going up. Meru shut off her magic when they were over the wall, letting go of Miranda’s hand. Both women fell to the ground, crouched to absorb the impact. Bow and hammer were in their hands even as a bandit cried out a warning. A hammer to the head silenced him and the two women ran for the lone building inside the fort as people tried to figure out what was going on.

They threw open the heavy wooden doors and shut them behind. A large beam was quickly slid into place to barricade it. The two turned around to see the building was just one big room. Huddled together in a back corner were the missing Wingly children. In between the two women and the children there was only about a dozen men.

Meru raised her hammer and ran right into the middle of them, taking down two men in her opening swings. She danced with her hammer and her many unwilling partners to a tune that only she could hear in her head. The tempo changed and then so did her attacks. They were attacking her, hurting her, giving red streaks to her blue blur. She did not stop dancing.

Miranda began to edge around the middle of the combat, not wanting to risk missing and hitting one of the children or Meru. As Meru would sashay to one partner and do-si-do with the next victim Miranda would fire a strategic arrow here and there, disarming a man about to swing at Meru’s back here and taking out an almost dead man there.

The children had of course woken up by now. They held each other close, crying and trembling. Their dirty clothing was being made even dirtier.

Meru lowered her hammer when she ran out of dance partners. Her chest was heaving. She looked toward the crying children and then ran toward them, wrapping a huge hug around as many as she could at one time.

“Meru!” the little voices called out. Now there were tears of relief.

“It’s alright. Everything is going to be all hunky dory, you hear?”

The children clung tightly to the older Wingly who was almost like a legendary big sister to the children. She held them even as the sound of banging came at the door.

“The door won’t last forever,” Miranda said.

“Right,” Meru said to Miranda. She turned back to the children, “I need all of you to be brave. Don’t worry, everything will be alright.”

Miranda had moved to the single fireplace, pulling the hot, charred logs out of the way with her heavy gloves, stomping out what remained of the previous night’s fire. She tilted her head up. It was clear all the way up. She slung her bow and began climbing the inside of the large chimney. She pulled herself up and over the rim, landing on the roof. Miranda ran to the edge and jumped off. A burst of white light and she was in her Dragoon armor. A rain of stars began to burn the men trying to break into the building.

As those men screamed and tried to take cover from the spell others grabbed weapons to deal with the flying woman that was raining down death from above. None of them noticed how it was suddenly much, much colder.

The doors blew off their hinges, demolishing the beam that had been barring them closed as well as a good sized chunk of the wall. Standing there was the Blue Sea Dragoon. Normally she was as happy as a brook. Normally she danced like the snow. Right now, she was the ocean, frightful and merciless.

She flapped her wings and the temperature dropped ten degrees. Meru slammed her hammer into the ground, cracking it. She leapt onto the tip of the handle, balancing perfectly as she controlled the rapidly forming ice with her hands and movements. People screamed. Some tried to attack her. A few succeeded in hurting her, but none got passed her.

Miranda looked down from above. It was only a matter of time until their superior numbers overwhelmed the two Dragoons. She aimed her bow into the sky and fired one magical arrow up. At the top of its flight it exploded in a beautiful show of light.

If the bandits thought they had any chance of killing the two women and selling their haul to slave traders then the last remnants of their hope was dashed to pieces as Wingly teleportation magic started to bring Mille Sesau’s knights right inside of their walls.

Only five bandits survived to be captured.

After the knights had secured the building the Winglies began to show up. They used their magic to help the wounded and reassured the children that everything was going to be alright.

“Ouch, Miranda that hurts,” Meru complained.

Miranda cleaned out her friend’s wound with business like harshness. “Stop being such a crybaby. I’ve treated the sick and injured for a long time.”

Meru bit her lip as her face contorted into overly dramatic expressions of pain. She did not say a single word until it was all over.

“Thank you, Miranda.”

“You’re welcome. What will happen to the children now?”

“Most will go to live with their extended relatives. Guaraha is traveling between the forest, Deningrad and Furni to find their next of kin.”

“The resources of Mille Seseau are at your disposal.”

“It’s good to be friends with royalty.”

“It is my duty as…” Miranda’s voice trailed off.

Meru took her hand and squeezed it tightly. “You are being a great queen. Queen Theresa would be proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

The knights escorted everyone back. When Meru saw her husband waiting for them at Deningrad she practically tackled him with her hug. A few days later they left with the Wingly children to reunite them with their families. 

As Meru was the liaison between Deningrad and the Forest of Winglies she was often going in and out of the Crystal Palace without any rhyme, reason and sometimes without even much logic. So it was not very surprising when she showed up a month later. It was surprising that she showed up holding the hand of a child.

“Queenie,” Meru called out as she entered the throne room.

“Welcome back, Meru. Did you find all the families?”

“Well… I did… but…”

“But what?”

“We found out it was a pair of Winglies that told the bandits about the families that were moving. They told them that they could get a lot of money if they captured the children and sold them. Because of those two so many families were destroyed. They even sold their own child to them. And they did it just for money too!” In any other situation Meru’s yelling and waving of hands would have been comical.

“I will have a warrant put out for their arrest,” Miranda said.

“Oh, I’m not here about that. The bandits killed them.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Well, we have one little girl without any other family to take care of her. I was talking to the others and we were thinking about other families for her.”

“Adoption then?”

“Queen Miranda, as representative of the Forest of Winglies and in the interest of continued bonds of friendship between our two peoples, we would like to ask if you would be the mother of the orphaned child, as Queen Theresa was for you.” Meru had her head high. She spoke with regality and confidence. Her bearing was like the Winglies from storybooks. 

“I’d be honored.”


End file.
